cantarella
by Forene
Summary: she is the most adorable girl and everyone love her. But she is mine. Mine and only mine. T for now...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**F: HELLO!**

**R: Don't scream! You make my ears hurt.**

**F: Just shut up! You dont have right to appear here!**

**R: Why god made this person to be paired with me?**

**F: I don't know and that line was my line not yours!**

**R: What kind of sin that made me end up with this evil?**

**F: Oh, just shut up!**

Meeting:

Once upon a time there was a kingdom that blessed with king and the Queen were blessed with a beautiful princess with long teal hair and bright green eyes and she was loved by all.

In the other country a new baby was prince grew up to handsome and seductive man.

Their parents are going to meet at the Royal party to paired the prince and the princess together regardless they will like it or not.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

MIKU POV:

Mom said I will meet someone important tonight. She said I will live in his kingdom for awhile.

"Princess we will arrive in Kagamine's kingdom soon," Luka -my maid- said to me. I nodded and sigh.

"Luka, I'm still nervous about Mother's plan about me meeting with that someone special person."

"Don't worry Princess.I'm sure they will welcome you and love you like we did to you."

I smiled at her." Thank you Luka."

We arrived at the palace and it looks like the party had started. I took my mask and put it on my face before I exit the carriage.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

I met with my friend Gumi and we talked a bit before she was taken to the dance floor with her fiance Dell.

I walk to the balcony and I saw a huge rose garden beneath me. My eyes widened in excitement. "I wonder if I could go to that garden," I mumbled to myself.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

LEN POV

Stupid ball. I knew this ball was my 'secret' engagement party for me. I'm going to marry the princess from Hatsune family.

"They are too selfish! This is a force marriage! And I haven't see my own fiance!"

I walked away from the ball room to the balcony and I saw her.

A long teal haired petite girl stood in balcony. She looked down to the rose garden.

I walked towards her and she was mumbled, "I wonder if I could go to that garden," she said.

"Of course you can!" I said and she was gasped.

"Ah... eh... um..He..hello," she flushed a bit.

She looked very adorable with her shyness. "Do you want to see the roses? I can be your guide if you want."

"Is..is that alright?"

I nodded and took her hand,"That's alright trust me!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

She looked so happy when we approached the rose garden and it make her looked more adorable than before.

"Yellow rose, I really like that flower."

"Really? Then we are same. I like that flower too," I said and smiled at her. "Hmm, say could we talk without our masks it's better than this I think."

She nodded and took off her mask. I stared at her, She was damn cute and beautiful too. Her eyes was teal like her head and her smile was very adorable. I hope she was my fiance but luck can't be that easy to catch.

I took off my mask too and smiled back at her,"we haven't introduce ourself right? I'm Len kagamine. What about yours?"

She gasped," You're the prince?"

"Don't talk too formal with me please. It's...uncomfortable," especialy when it comes to you,"Just call me Len okay?" I smiled at her.

"Alright then. My name is Hatsune Miku but you can call me Miku."

Miku.. what a cute name I really hope she was my fiance.

Huh? Wait. Did she just mention Hatsune? And the daughter of Hatsune will be my fiance right?

"Hatsune Miku? From Hatsune family?"

She nodded and replied " I'm the only daughter."

My smile turn into a grin. She is my fiance.

**R: Chapter 1 only 663 words? I thought you were better than this.**

**F: Shut up! This is my school's test period! I can't help it!**

**R: Just study then! Don't waste your time for writing.**

**F: Rill! Writing is not wasting time! Writing was better than study! I always Thought why God must create something called study in this world.**

**R: Because it's necessary****! Now, you have finished your story right? Go to your room and study ****for tommorow**** subject! *steal the laptop.**

**F: NO! Come back here you thief!**


	2. Chapter 2

**F: I'M BACK!**

**R: I told you not to scream right?**

**F: Oh, really I don't remember about That.**

**R: Oh, right how about your math test?**

**F: ...**

**R: Forene?**

**F: To the story!**

Engagement

LEN POV

This girl is going to be my fiancé! My grin wider.

"Len, are you okay?"

I blinked twice, "I'm okay. Don't worry."

She looked worried and that made me happy. she worried about me, worried about me. I smiled at her and patted her head, "I'm okay really. Don't worry about me Miku. And it's better if we back to the ball room, Night air is not good for health."

I took her hand once again and walked to the ball room.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

MIKU POV

Len took my hand and walked back to the ball room. I saw my mother walked to me with my father and a man and a woman behind her. I think they are my parent's friends.

"Miku, This is the King and the Queen of this country."

I bowed down to them, "My name is Hatsune Miku, it's pleasure to meet the rulers of this country."

"My aren't you polite? You will make a perfect fiancé for my son."

Fiancé

"Len show your manner! This is the head of Hatsune family and his wife."

Len bowed down like I did and Introduced himself.

But what was that fiancé again? I never heard about that from my parents.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

LEN POV

"Miku, Len is the someone special I told you before." Miku's mother said to her

"So mother I will..." Miku wishpered nerveously, I wondered why.

"Yes, you will stay in Kagamine Household for a month to know your fiancé better."

She'll stay in my household for a month! My, I could jump with joy if my mother and father and the other guests leave this room.

She looked nervously at me and I smiled at her. She blushed immediately and I have to hold back my chuckle.

My father and my mother with Miku's parents went to their friends.

"I never heard about this plan before," she mumbled softly.

"Neither did I," I lied to her, "But I'm sure you will make my perfect fiancé Miku."

She looked at me with reddened cheeks, "Re..really?"

I nodded and held her hand tightly. You are going to be mine Hatsune Miku.

"LEN!" someone called my name and I turned my head to the direction. A girl with big white bow on her head running toward us.

Rin, my elder twin sister. Her eyes sparkling when she saw Miku and when she approached us, she suddenly hugged Miku.

"Aw, you are so cute! What's your name!"

Miku was speechless at Rin's sudden action. That was my sister's bad habit. She will hug everything that seemed cute for her.

"Rin, stop that you make her uncomfortable," I said to Rin she pouted and released miku.

Still in sparkling eyes she asked Miku, "What's your name again?"

She smiled at Rin, "My name is Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you."

Rin's eyes widened –and still sparkling- "you're going to be Len's fiancé right? That's mean you're going to be my sister in law right?"

Miku just nodded and earned one big hug from Rin again. "I'm so happy!" she shouted while she still hugging Miku.

"Rin, I think your friends are waiting for you," I said and pulled Miku from her hug. She nodded and walked to her friends.

"I'm sorry for Rin's attitude earlier, that was her habit anyway."

Miku chuckled softly, "That's okay. I like it, Your sister seems cheerful and kind to everyone you must be happy to have sibling like her."

I shook my head, "Not really, we always argue each other everyday."

"But you can talk to your sibling right? It's better than me."

"You have sibling too?"

"Sadly no. I don't have any sibling so I always feels lonely when my Parents leave the country for a while."

She sounded so sad and sudden guilt possesed me. "I'm sorry I don't want to make you sad."

She looked at me and smiled sweetly, "You don't make me sad Len. I'm just a bit Jealous that you have sibling like her."

"But You'll stay with us for a month right? You can talk to Rin everyday!" I tried to cheered her up.

"Thank you Len. I hope I won't make you uncomfortable when I stay in your palace," No, you won't, "Please take care of me," Of course I will.

I smiled at her when suddenly a green haired woman and a white haired man greeted Miku.

"Gumi! Dell! Let me introduce to you, He is Len Kagamine."

"I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you."

The green haired girl bowed down politely "My name is Gumi, and nice to meet you too."

The white haired man shook my hand, "My name is Dell, nice to meet you."

Miku and Gumi talked for a while and suddenly Dell asked Gumi to dance with him.

"Your friend?" I asked Miku when Dell and Gumi left us.

"Yes. Gumi was my childhood friend and Dell was Gumi's boyfriend."

I saw her eyes sparkling when she looked to the dance floor. I could say her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"May I have this dance?" I said to her and held her hand.

She nodded and smiled at me. We walked towards the dance floor and caught so much attention – I'm the prince after all.

Her step was so light and she looked so beautiful in my vision. I hope this moment will last forever.

When the party was over Miku's parent was calling for her. But before she could turn her back, I held her hand and brought it to my lips, "Good night Miku, See you tommorow."

She blushed and nodded, "Good night Len," She whispered softly and then walked towards her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**F: DAMN THAT MATH TEACHER!**

**R: Don't scream!**

**F: I'm sorry but that teacher was really annoying.**

**R: Even than me?**

**F: Even than you. Why number always getting in my way?**

**R: Just say you can't stand math right?**

**F: Yes.. I mean NO!**

**R: Then will you use your time to study and leave your fics for a while?**

**F: Hell no****!**

Move

LEN POV

Miku will arrive here in an hour,she will stay here for a month.I thought while I was sipping my tea.

"Can't wait for your fiancé little brother?"Rin said while looking through the window.

"Shut up Rin!" but what she said was true. I'm really couldn't wait for her.

"Well I think that's her carriage.I want to greet her, how about you Len?" she said and rose from her chair.

"Not so fast Rin, she is my fiance and I must be the one who greet her first when she arrive," I said and rose from my chair too.

She smiled at me,"Alright then. When you finish your greetings bring her to the garden okay?"

"Why?"

"I want to have some tea with her, want to join us?"

I nodded and walked towards the door while Rin was ordering her personal maids to prepare the tea.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

Miku was waiting in the grand hall.

"Miku!"

She turned her head nerveously, but she smiled brightly after she saw me walked to her.

"Len, good morning," she said and walked to me.

My, she was beautiful as usual. "Good morning Miku," I brought her hand to my lips,"and welcome to my palace."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Still grabbing her hands I dragged her with me. "Where are we going to Len?"She asked me.

"Rin Want me to take you to the garden. She want to have some tea with you."

"Rin? Oh, your twin sister!" she said innocently.

"Yeah. And we better hurry. Rin doesn't like to wait too long."

"I'm sorry if I'm the reason she have to wait too long," Miku murmured sadly. And she frowned.

No! don't used that expression while you are with me,"No! It's not your fault!"

"Really?" she asked with a relieved tone.

I nodded and smiled at her, "But we still have to hurry, I'm sure you won't like to see Rin in furious mode,"

"Furious mode?" she asked again and tilting her head.

"What do you mean in furious mode, Len!"

God, not now. Rin walked to us with her angry expression and her hands clenched into fists. She hit my head very hard.

"You..just..prove it Rin.."

Miku touched my head and she looked worried, "Are you okay Len?"

"He's okay Miku, just ignore him," Rin said and she pulled Miku from me. "Now Miku, come with me, I'll show you the garden."

When they began to walked away I grabbed Miku's wrist and faced Rin,"First Rin, She is my fiance so it's my responsibility to guide her and accompany her. Second, would you mind to leave us alone? She is tired after her journey and need to rest," Rin want to replied but I cut her off,"Tea can wait until tomorrow Rin."

She pouted at me but she nodded and walked away. "Isn't that a bit rude to her? And I don't need to rest I'm perfectly fine Len," Miku said to me .

"Nonsense Miku,You seems pale and far from fine for me," I replied and caressed her cheek and earned one blush from her. It's funny to tease her and saw her blushing like that. So cute and adorable. And she's mine. "I'll show you your room, come."

She nodded and follow me but she stoped when we walked past the rose garden. "Can we stop for awhile here?" she asked me.

"Alright," I couldn't say no to you,"But after this you MUST go to your room and take a rest!"

She looked happy and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me,"Thank you, thank you Len! You're the best!"

She's so soft.. I blinked twice and shook my head at that perverted thought. Miku pulled out and smiled at me while I still stood there and blushing.

I cleared my throat,"But you sure like this garden huh?"

"I like roses remember?"

I nodded,"You like the yellow one right?"

"Yes, and the roses in your garden is very beautiful." She said and dragged me with her. I just smiled at her.

It's good when you're smiling Miku.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+::+::+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

"You must rest now Miku!"

"Just wait a little longer please," she pouted at me. That was the first time I saw her like that.

"Don't pout at me! You looked pale and I worried about you," I told her and patted her head,"This rose garden won't go anywhere. And I promise, right after you finish your nap I will take you to this garden again."

She pouted but she nodded. "But you must keep your promise Len!"

"Anything for you," I said and took her hand with me once again.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

At the evening I went to Miku's room to asked her for the dinner. I knocked the door,"Miku, may I come in?"

There's no answer so I knocked it once again."Miku,may I come in?"

Still no answer. I decided to enter her room and see if she's alright. But when I entered her room I saw her still sleeping.

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming hunger. No, not hunger for food but hunger to touch and taste her, to hear her soft voice and..

No! I won't do that to her! Not now.

Softly I whispered to Miku,"Miku? Can you here me? It's time for dinner."

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned slowly. "What time is it?"

"It's time for dinner, you must be hungry Miku."

"Eh! It's already dinner time?" she gasped in disbelief.

I chuckled at her reaction, "It is. And we better hurry Miku I'm starving here."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

"Where is Rin?"

I shook my head ,"Maybe with her friends?"

"She sure have a lot of friends doesn't she?"

We finished our dinner and walked out from the dinning hall. "Still want to go to the rose garden?"

"Of course! You promised me, remember?"

I nodded and walked to the rose garden with her following me.

When we approach there Miku's eyes sparkling with excitement just as she first saw this garden. "Miku, the night air is bad for your health, it's better if we back to our room. It's time to sleep anyway."

She shook her head,"Len, how I supposed to sleep? I just woke up three hours ago and I can't go to sleep again."

"I can help you," I told her softly,"just wait in your room okay."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

MIKU POV

Len said I have to wait him in my room but for what?

Suddenly I heard someone knocked my door,"Come in."

Len entered my room carrying a violin."Violin? can you play the violin Len?"

"Of course I do! Now you must lay down and close your eyes," He told me and pointed my bed.

I nodded and do what he had told me.

Suddenly I heard A song. Len played the violin and created a lullaby, the gentle one.

I closed my eyes and surprisingly I felt sleepy. Len's lullaby made me feel relaxed.

Before I lost my conciousness I heard Len whispered,"Good night my princess."

**F: I'm sorry for my bad english kuhuhuhu...**

**R: Don't worry I'm sure you can improve your skill! Don't give up!**

**F: *Gasp, Rill what did you just say?**

**R: *Blushing, Nothing really.**

**F: Aw.. you're blushing.**

**R: I'm not!**


	4. Chapter 4

F: Hyaho! I'm sorry for the loooooong update. You know, I've been busy with my tests and homeworks. And recently, my mother just took my laptop away so I can't write any stories and blah blah blah... blah

R: Alright to the story

Possessive

LEN POV

"Rin, what did you just say?"

"Piko will come to visit," she said while she was reading her book.

My eyes widened in fear,"You can't let him come!" I shouted at her and Rin dropped her book in shock.

"Why not Len? He just come to visit because he wants to meet your –" Rin's eyes widened,"Oh my."

"Exactly he wants to meet my fiance! And you know about Piko's reputation right? He flirts with every women in his sight and Miku is not an exception!"

Rin looked terrified but I ignored it, "Re..relax Len."

"How can I relax if I know THAT Piko will flirt with my Miku!"

When Rin wanted to answer me the door of the library suddenly opened by the maid. "Princess, master Piko has arrived."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

RIN POV

I saw Len's eyes widened once again and his hands were clenched. He quickly rushed to the door and shove away the maid.

"Len, where are you going?" I shouted at him.

"To Miku of course!"

I exhaled at Len's attitude earlier. He is reallyobsessedabout Miku. Just between you and me, his obsession made me scared sometimes.

I still remember when we were five years old. I ate his brioche that he really like and suddenly he turned into a wild beast from gentle kid. He screamed and pulled my hair that time. I was really shocked that time.

I glancethroughthe window and I hope Piko will survive from Len's anger if he do something bad to his Miku.

No, I hope Piko won't do anything stupid to her because Len's eyes told me that he can kill Piko if he lay his finger on Miku.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

MIKU POV

I was walking in the main hall to the library to meet Len and Rin. And suddenly I saw Len ran towards me. He looked mad at something but I don't know what is it.

"Miku!" he shouted at me.

"Len what happened? You looked-"

"Listen to me," he said arrogantly,"if you see a white haired man named Piko, you must avoid him and don't talk to him!"

"W..why?" I asked him.

Len shook his head,"just do it," he said,"please, for me."

He looked so desperate, I can't turn him down right? I nodded at him and he smiled at me.

"Well, isn't it my cousin Len?" I heard someone's voice from behind.

Len's smile faded and his face became angry, an expresion I didn't expect Len would have.

I turned my head to see who the person is. And when I turned my head, I saw a man with silver hair and dual colored eyes. He smiled at us, or was he smiling to me?

I always feel shy if I meeting someone that I never met before and always hide myself. I hid behind Len's back and I hope it won't bother him.

I looked up to Len's face, he smiled reassuring at me and I blushed. He faced the silver haired man. "What are you doing here, Piko?" he said with unreadable expression and dark tone.

Piko chuckled,"Why are you asking me that cold cousin? I just want to visit you," he took a glance at me and my blush going deeper because of shyness,"and I want to look at yourfiancé, cousin."

Len growled at Piko and that make me scared for a second.

"Len," I called him softly. He looked surprised and glance at me.

"I see you're so possessive as always cousin," Piko said and walked to us. His hand reached out and took a lock of my hair, "Your fiancé is so beautiful cousin, now I understand why you treasure her so much"

Len slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare to touch her, Piko!"

Piko shot a grin to us and then walked away, "We'll see cousin."


End file.
